


The Time an AI smiled

by forthosebelow



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I suck at tags, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthosebelow/pseuds/forthosebelow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony says what he thinks about the rest of the avengers and then marries Pepper. This is serious crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time an AI smiled

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my sister. When I finished it I got a certificate. It was magical. I barely even proof read it, I am very, very sorry for that.

Once upon a time there was a man named Anothny Stark. Every one just alled him Tony or Iron Man. See, Tony had made a suit of power and would fly around in it and stop bad guys. In the suit he was known as Iron Man.

At first people want the public to know that he was Iron Man. But he shared his secret anyways. His assistent Virgina "Pepper" Potts did not like that one little bit. The whole seemed to love the knew super hero.

Eventually Pepper and Tony fell in love and a group known as the Avengers were formed. Iron Man fought alongside the legandary Captain America, a big green guy with breathtaking anger managment issuses known as the Hulk, the Asgardian god of thunder Thor, and two highly trained assasins Hawkeye and Black Widow. There first battle was in New York City against Thor's adopted brother Loki. After defeating Loki and Thor taking him back to Asgard to be punished, Tony realized nothing would ever be the same.

Dr. Bruce Banner was coming to live with him in Stark Tower. Dr. Banner transformed into the Hulk when he was angry, but Bruce had learned to control his anger. Tony and Bruce were going to try and invent some cool new stuff together because the world always needs cool new stuff.

Captian America or Steve Rogers and fought in World War Two. But after crashing a Hydra plane that was being controled by the Red Skull, Steve's arch nemesis, Steve had passed out and from the combanation of lots of ice and the super soilder serum that tough old guy had managed to survive. The thing was he was frozen and didnt wake up for another seventy years. Tony was extremly uncomfortable with the fact that Mr. Rogers and Tony's dad had been together, in that way. Like for seriously, the guy everybody assumed was a ninty year old virgin actually had gay sex with Tony's father. Creepy.

Thor was a great guy. Loud, friendly, and loved to go drinking. The god of thunder, and also fertility, didn't get drunk, though. The "Migardian mead" as he refered to it as didn't affect him, apperantly Asgardian booze were a lot stronger. Tony wanted to visit. Thor was amazing in a fight.  
As for Barton and Natasha, the two mercinaries, Tony didn't know what to about them. They mostly kept to themselves. Clint was dating Agent, tony thought their homosexuality was disgusting. Natasha was dating Darcy Lewis, Agent's assistent, Tony thought their homosexuality was delightful.

But once upon a time, as the purpose of this story goes, Mr. Tony "Slut" Stark was gettin' hitched. All of his team mates were there and their partners, Agent, Darcy Jane, Steve's memories, and no one for Bruce because he was scared of Hulking out if things turned sexual. 

Pepper, Tony's bride had somehow convinced Director Fury to aficiate the wedding. Tony would've denyed it to anyone who asked but he got a little teary eyed as Pep walked down the makeshift asile on the Hellacarrier and Happy's arm.

When him and Pepper got back to the mansion in Malibu, Tony couls swear that he heard JARVIS smiling as he greeted the newly weds. And they all lived happily ever after.

The End


End file.
